Let Us Prey
Let Us Prey is the second episode of the sixteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 8th January 2014. Synopsis A series of murders in Midsomer St Claire seem to be inspired by macabre images on a medieval fresco recently discovered in the church crypt. As the village prepares for storms and flooding it appears that someone is using ancient torture methods to punish modern-day ‘sinners’. But who is responsible and why? Plot In Midsomer St Claire DCI Barnaby and DS Nelson investigate the death of 28 year-old Nancy Dewar who is found in the water by river officers Ava Gould and Zach Lime. Her face had been covered with a burlap hood and Dr. Wilding finds that although she drowned, there is also evidence of blunt force trauma on the back of her head. She had recently separated from her husband Michael Dewar and had moved in with artist Philip Hamilton who is repairing a medieval fresco discovered by Rev. Martha Hillcott and handyman Frank Dewar in the basement of the local church. The fresco itself depicts a hooded woman, much like Nancy's. Two further murders suggest someone is imitating the death scenes in the fresco. The decision to sell a cottage owned by the church - and occupied by the now retired Rev. Arthur Gould, the church's longtime pastor - has also created ill-feeling in the community. Learning a long hidden secret however is the key to solving the crimes. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Tamzin Malleson as Kate Wilding *Rebecca Front as Reverend Martha Hillcott *Paul Copley as Frank Dewar *Andrea Lowe as Ava Gould *Doc Brown as Zach Lime (as Ben Bailey Smith) *William Beck as Michael Dewar *Roy Hudd as Victor Spencer *Patricia Brake as Stella Spencer *Billy Postlethwaite as Noah Evans (as William Postlethwaite) *Gerard Horan as Ewan Evans *Michael Jayston as Reverend Arthur Gould *Vincent Regan as Professor Philip Hamilton *Sarah Lochlan as Nancy Dewar *Richard Banks as River Authority Worker (uncredited) *Hannah Blamires as CID Officer (uncredited) *Chris Cowlin as CID Officer (uncredited) *Gioacchino Jim Cuffaro as Villager (uncredited) *John Duggan as Flood Volunteer (uncredited) *Anthony Farrelly as Criminal Investigation Department Officer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as CID Officer (uncredited) *John W.G. Harley as Flood Volunteer (uncredited) *John Neville as Man on Bicycle (uncredited) *Andrew Parker as Flood warden (uncredited) *Mike Ray as CID Officer (uncredited) *Ruth Shaw as Villager (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Nancy-dewar.jpg|Nancy Dewar Head was covered with a burlap sack and then she was struck on the back of the head. She was then thrown into the river. Frank-dewar.jpg|Frank Dewar Death from multiple injuries due to having 2 tons of rubble dumped on him. Philip-hamilton.jpg|Philip Hamilton Impaled by heavy chandelier. Supporting Cast Martha-hillcott.jpg|Reverend Martha Hillcott Ava-gould.jpg|Ava Gould Zach-lime.jpg|Zach Lime Michael-dewar.jpg|Michael Dewar Noah-evans.jpg|Noah Evans Ewan-evans.jpg|Ewan Evans Arthur-gould.jpg|Reverend Arthur Gould Victor-spencer.jpg|Victor Spencer Stella-spencer.jpg|Stella Spencer Episode Images Let-us-prey-01.jpg Let-us-prey-02.jpg Let-us-prey-03.jpg Let-us-prey-04.jpg Let-us-prey-05.jpg Let-us-prey-06.jpg Let-us-prey-07.jpg Video Midsomer Murders Series 16 Episode 2 - Let Us Prey Preview Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Patricia Brake - Beyond the Grave *John Duggan - Written in the Stars, The Flying Club and The Killings of Copenhagen *Gioacchino Jim Cuffaro - Death and the Divas and The Dagger Club *John W.G. Harley - The Flying Club, The Ballad of Midsomer County and A Vintage Murder *John Neville - The Flying Club, The Dagger Club and Murder by Magic *Andrew Parker - The Flying Club, The Dagger Club and Habeas Corpus Category:Series Sixteen episodes